Abyss of Silence
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: When the roles of Light and Dark are reversed, which side will you choose? Harry has given up on humanity, and has joined with a power from beyond human comprehension. Will the magical world survive the arrival of a dark Harry? Or will Light defeat hope?
1. Chapter 1

_**There are forces which should never be awakened. Let alone summoned. But every once in a while, someone with extraordinary power or talent will bring forth a being from the Outside.**_

_**These beings would grant them great power...but this power almost always came at a terrible price.**_

_**This tale is about a six-year-old child who summoned a being far from our plane.**_

_**This being is both great and terrible to behold. To come across it is almost certain death...those that survive the encounter are scarred for life, often dying from sheer insanity from being in proximity of it.**_

_**Yet this child not only survives the summoning, he befriends the being. A being who becomes his protector in a world gone mad. A being he simply calls Abyss.**_

_**And now, our story begins.**_

* * *

He cried. Ever since these neighbors came here, his uncle had let them babysit him and Dudley. Once they realized that not only would his uncle ignore his stories, but he would beat him for what he assumed were lies, his hell began.

Every day after school they would leave him with these people. They would force him to do things he didn't know people were allowed to do to children. Something inside him told him that this was wrong.

But there was no one who would listen to his cries. No one to listen to his fears in the dark of the night.

No one but the darkness. No one but the silence.

* * *

After being subjected to these people for a year, he knew something had to be done. He wouldn't survive for much longer. His body had begun to break down from his daily torment. He often wondered if this was what hell was like.

He cried in his small cupboard. Tomorrow he was going back to those people. He didn't like their house, but his uncle had told him he didn't have a choice. He wasn't going to let a freak like him stay in his house once his chores were done.

Vernon either didn't see the scarring, or didn't care.

He had learned the hard way that crying in front of Uncle Vernon meant no supper and a broken limb.

_Why? Why am I forced to live like this? Don't I deserve some happiness? Am I really that much of a freak that no one cares about me?_ He wondered in his mind.

Slowly his thoughts turned darker. It was a gradual process, but once it started there was no way to stop it.

_Well if they don't care about me, why should I care about them? I shouldn't have to tolerate this nonsense._

Something in the night cackled. He sat up. Where did that come from?

_If no one cares about what happens to me..._

His eyes grew cold in the absolute darkness.

_Then they should all die._

Something inside him snapped. The darkness grew warm in the cupboard. Almost inviting. He reached out to touch it, without caring. A voice echoed in his mind. Like a memory long forgotten.

_**Forge a contract with me mortal. A pact that will exceed the limitations of life and death, time and space! In exchange, I grant thee strength and...**_

The darkness enveloped him. He listened for the words that would come next. What it said would change his situation entirely.

_**As your supporter I shall serve thee forever!**_

He felt blood spill from his arm. The cupboard seemed to glow with a cold red light. When it died down he felt the same. He was almost disappointed.

_Was that it?_ He thought.

A dark chuckle echoed through his mind. He looked around.

_**I am the darkness and the silence. You are the first mortal I have seen in a long time who has been able to withstand my presence for longer than a minute. Most go mad.**_

_Who are you?_

_**Where would the fun be if I told you? Ignorance is both a shield and a blessing. What do you think I am?**_

He thought long and hard about the feeling. It was cold and silent, dark and comforting.

_Abyss of Silence._

_**A fitting name, I suppose. Very well, you may call me Abyss. I am unable to take form at this moment. Call upon me when you have need, little one. But be warned...there may come a time when I do the same of you.**_

He felt something respond to that.

_I accept those conditions Abyss._

He felt the sound of chains all around him. Before he realized he fell into a dark, dreamless sleep.

* * *

He went about his day like normal. Then he went to _their_ house. He sensed their predatory looks and tried not scream.

_Help me! Please!_

He felt something uncoil, like it was about to strike. He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes tightly. It had never helped before, but he couldn't think of anything else to do.

He heard a loud thwack on the far wall. Something wet dripped from above, and when he dared to look, he nearly fell in shock.

There was blood in every corner of the house. He didn't know if the pieces that were left could be classified as human anymore. The only place that was spared was a foot wide circle around him.

Then he saw the dark void in front of him.

"Abyss...?" he said frightened.

_**You called, didn't you?**_

He felt a little less frightened. Though the dark void in front of him would scare any normal person. When he touched the darkness it felt warm, almost comforting.

_**We need to leave. Someone would have felt that.**_

"Where do we go?"

_**You leave that to me. Hold on tight, little one.**_

He woke up in the strangest place he had ever seen. Though once he reflected on it, it was probably culture shock. Abyss had transported him straight out of England to another country in the East.

Strangely the words appeared in English to him. Though he knew full well it wasn't England by a long shot.

_**Welcome to Japan. I will act as a translator until you finally figure out the language yourself. Have fun.**_

He walked down the street, noting that people pretty much ignored him. He spotted a bookshop and felt an urge to go in. But with no money (Vernon didn't see him fit to handle even a pound note) he couldn't get anything.

And a child looking around the store without a parent or adult would draw attention. He reluctantly walked farther. But he kept the bookstore in sight.

As he passed a TV, he saw a cartoon start. It looked fairly interesting to him, and one of the characters caught his attention.

It was a girl wearing a red and white dress. Her long black hair fell calmly around her in twin pigtails. Suddenly she turned into a large black rabbit which held a fierce scythe.

He listened to the main character's voice as it spoke.

"_Someone said there was a darkness which swallowed everything. However, it isn't entirely without light."_

That statement struck a cord in him. It sounded a lot like Abyss.

The show was called _Pandora Hearts_.

Two girls walked passed and commented on it.

"_So they finally made it into an anime. It's about time!"_

"_Yeah, that was a really good series."_

He left the screen once it was over and walked into an alley.

"Abyss? Can you come out now?"

_**What do you want?**_

"How come you always appear as a dark void?"

_**Because if I appeared as anything else certain people would find us. And we don't need their attention on us until you're a little stronger.**_

"What if I gave you a form? Something they would think is what you are?"

_**That could work. What do you have in mind?**_

He grinned. He brought to mind the picture of the girl he saw on the cartoon. Abyss seemed to waver for a moment. The he blinked and the girl stood in front of him

"_**I suppose this is acceptable. It's nothing more than a shell mind you. It does nothing to contain my power."**_

"I know. But at least now I'll have someone to talk to."

Abyss smiled at him. She didn't look very sane, but then again, his sanity had begun to desert him once he made the contract.

A lost and forgotten child and a power from beyond the light of time.

The two of them made a formidable pair.

* * *

_Four years later..._

He grinned as he raced along the rooftops. While other children learned conventional wisdom at school, he learned through books and the street. No one questioned why he wasn't in school.

And the reason was simple.

He didn't look like a child anymore. Three years ago, when Abyss first took human form, he learned of his abilities. And his list of tricks grew by the day.

Right now he appeared to be a lanky youth with neck length black hair. His shirt was black and sleeveless. His pants were perfect for mobility. His shoes were designed to run long and hard.

At his side was Abyss. She actually liked the human form that he chose. It suited her personality perfectly. And the form it took when danger struck...

Well, it just amused her. No one would suspect her of being from the Outside so long as she remained at his side.

He looked up when he heard wings.

"Fukurou?"

Abyss looked up from her books. He had bought her the entire _Pandora Hearts_ series. She had become addicted to it by page one.

"_What is it, Raven?"_

"Fukurou."

"_English, boya. You have become entirely too used to Japanese."_

He paused a moment before clearing his throat.

"Owl."

Abyss looked...and smirked.

"_Took them long enough to figure out where we were. How many are there?"_

"Nii."

She gave him an irritated look. He shrugged. Everything he said nowadays was Japanese. He could barely remember his English. Even his accent changed. He coughed.

"Two."

"_Better. Let me look at the letters they're carrying."_

The owl flew to her shoulder. She removed the letter and smirked again.

"_The ones who abandoned you to those people want you back. What do you say, little Raven?"_

He glared at the innocent owls.

"Jigoku."

She grinned evilly.

"_I'll write the letter. There's no real point in going back to that place for another two years anyway."_

The owls flew off to their masters. Raven didn't even bother to look at the letters. He simply threw flame at them. His insane smirk grew as they burned to cinders.

"_I'm so proud of you. My little pyro is almost all grown up,_"said Abyss with an insane smirk.

Raven grinned back at her.

"_On the other hand, we can't stay here for much longer. The Japanese magical community already whispers about us. It won't be long before someone tries to find us,"_ said Abyss.

He coughed and said "Where?"

"_I'm thinking a trip home is in order. Time to make England fear the dark again!"_

Raven's insane grin almost split his mouth into two.

Three long years with Abyss had changed him from a timid, severely abused child into an insane mastermind. His eyes were hidden behind rectangular glasses. His hair fell in waves down to his neck.

Unlike others his age, he didn't fear the darkness. He _was_ the darkness.

In the dark underbelly of Japan, there were whispers of an ageless nightmare, who struck at those who harmed the innocent. People would whisper in fear of the one called _Abyss._

Those that attacked children or harmed them would tell the others of a darkness that did not forgive, and took no excuses. It simply destroyed all in it's path and killed anyone who dared to harm a child.

Parents who feared for their children wondered if Abyss was a messenger of Jizo.

* * *

Raven conjured up a black hole in front of him. Everything he had acquired over the course of three years (including Abyss's manga collection) was in a small black bag. Abyss smiled. Her little pawn had come very far in his training.

He walked into the void without a hint of fear or hesitation. The darkness was calming, for him.

He appeared out of nowhere in a dark alley.

People paid him no mind...at least until he walked into the light. Then people shot him glares...he sensed it was because he didn't fit in.

The glares he sent back made people shiver in fear.

Abyss tried not to cackle. Her little Raven was such a good boy. She went to her pawn and whispered in his ear. People were wondering what such a frightening little girl had to say to a ruffian like him. But when they glanced in their direction they felt a compulsive need to run away.

"_Raven...you have an account in this world. I think it's time to let the goblins know you're back."_

Raven walked into the bank, his illusion falling apart. He didn't mind. Most of it was for show anyway.

Abyss walked alongside him, an evil smirk fully in place.

The goblins sensed her presence and shivered. She was someone they didn't want to cross.

She walked up to a teller and said _"We need Griphook. Tell him the one who owns the vaults he oversees has returned. We have much to discuss."_

The goblin ran from his chair and went straight to the back. He looked terrified.

Another goblin came out, looking irritated...until he saw Abyss.

He motioned with his hand to come. Raven and Abyss walked into the private office.

"What do you want?" he said as calmly as he could manage.

Abyss smiled. It did not inspire confidence. She nudged Raven.

Raven lifted his bangs, revealing a certain lightning scar. Griphook swore. After an hour, they left.

Abyss was grinning more than usual. Thanks to her interference, Raven had a new magical guardian, which meant Dumbledore couldn't force him to attend the school. Not with the goblins as his magical guardians.

* * *

Raven found a small apartment that they made a base of operations. He planned to start the whispers again. Abyss had no problem with it, since it meant that those who lived in the shadows brought names and places to them.

The two of them made a formidable team. Raven set up the intelligence network, Abyss decided who they went after. Between the two, those that harmed children ran from fear.

"We have five potential suspects right off the bat," said Raven, looking up from the computer.

Abyss looked up from her book. She had put away her _Pandora Hearts_ and pulled out her _Hell Girl. _(They borrowed the idea of using computers from that.)

"_Say the names."_

Raven read them off and she made a face.

"_Third from the top."_

Raven grinned. He looked up the stats and his grin widened. He recognized this address.

It was Little Whinging.

Raven coughed four times. Abyss knew he was going to say something in English.

"Hey Abyss, can I add a name to the list of the damned? I don't think _he_ has changed his ways in four years."

"_Go for it. If he hasn't changed, then you get to torment him all by yourself."_

"Honto? Yatta!"

Abyss shook her head.

"_English, little one, English."_

"Yare yare."

Abyss gave up. There was only so many times that she would remind her little one. Raven was used to her odd way of addressing him.

Some days she was the older sibling chiding her younger brother, others she was a dark entity that controlled him, and sometimes she was his best friend. Her mood switched so often he had given up on trying to keep track.

Abyss was Abyss, and nothing anyone would say could change his mind about that.


	2. Chapter 2

Their victim was a forty year old man who preyed on those that didn't have a lot of confidence. By the time they were done with him, he had run to the police screaming about his crimes.

Raven turned to a small street he remembered from his nightmares.

Privet Drive.

"_Do you want to see if they are still there?"_ asked Abyss.

Raven nodded. It was time to end his nightmares. He walked down the lonely street, and noted that not much had changed.

It was still a suburban hell. Every house, picture perfect. Every lawn, manicured to the finest detail. Every house had a small garden, what was in it varied.

He would have passed Number four if his feet hadn't stopped in habit.

He heard laughter.

So he looked into the window and saw the Dursley family eating dinner.

Dudley appeared to be somewhat smaller than usual. Then he realized that he wasn't nearly as fat as he remembered. He also had far less food on his plate.

"_Good day at the office dear?"_

"_Splendid! I sold fifty large drills today."_

_Dudley was silent. He seemed to be waiting for his chance to say something. Finally, he found his chance._

"_Dad, where's Harry?"_

Raven felt weak. Of all people, he never would have guessed that Dudley would miss him. Let alone ask where he was.

Vernon grew angry.

"_He's dead, remember? How many times have I told you? That psychopath killed him with the Jeffersons!"_

Raven grew angry himself. Petunia and Vernon didn't even show any regret over his 'death'. Only Dudley seemed to care.

* * *

"_What will you do, Raven? Shall we pass this up or should we deal with these...people?"_ asked Abyss, looking at the adults with distaste.

Raven was shaking in anger. Memories of how they had abandoned him in the darkness only fueled his rage.

"Shin."

Abyss smirked. While Raven rarely showed it unless they were on a job, he had some serious anger issues. He just kept them buried until they came crashing down on him.

Time to work some of it out.

Vernon and Petunia woke up to find their house in flames. Staring at them in sinful glee was the nephew they had always believed to be dead.

Next to the 'dead' Harry was a girl with black hair and blood red eyes. Her hair was in long braids down her back, and her clothes looked like something from Victorian times.

Raven grinned, and they screamed. They were far more terrified of him than they were of the flames.

_I'm back, dear aunt and uncle. I'm back to drag you to hell!_

_Dudley was sound asleep, unaware of the living nightmare his cousin was inflicting on his parents. When he awoke, he would find a note from Harry, and it would change the way he acted forever. It was a simple note, but the very words themselves struck him to the core._

"_**Thank you for caring, cousin."**_

* * *

Dumbledore looked at the two birds who had flown with Harry's letter. Both of them were badly singed for some reason. He took their answering letters and cursed.

"_Harry and I have no intention of playing your game, old man. And if you think he'll listen to you, after what you did, then you you have another thing coming._

_I will not lose my Pawn to a King such as you. At least your Queen has more sense."_

He could sense the underlying hint in the letter. Pawn, King, Queen...whoever wrote this was obviously talking about chess.

So he had played a poor move and failed to capture a pawn did he? Who had turned Harry into their piece?

* * *

Abyss smirked when she saw McGonagall leading the first year muggleborn students down the alley. She would wait for a little while before she approached her.

"_Hello Ms. Minerva McGonagall,"_ said Abyss. McGonagall was having a drink after dealing with children all day.

"Hello miss...I'm sorry if I don't recognize you. I'm afraid the names are always a blur until the sorting."

"_That is quite alright. My name is Alyss. I was wondering if you were aware of what happened on November the first, ten years ago."_

McGonagall stared at her. That was the day they left little Harry on the doorstep with little more than a thin blanket to keep him warm. She had argued very strongly against such an action. Hagrid had been too busy bawling.

She gave the girl another look. Her clothes were very out of date, but not completely out of style.

"Who are you?"

"_I am the one who rescued your supposed savior. Would you like to know what leaving him at that house did to him?"_

She slowly nodded. She always had a bad feeling about the Dursley home. But Albus would never listen to her, and after she tried to check up on him, he quit allowing her to listen to the reports.

She left the bar after buying two more bottles of scotch. She would need it to go after Albus. The things she had seen happen to that poor boy... it broke her heart. However, she wouldn't do it until she saw the boy safe under the school. Hogwarts protected it's students.

* * *

Dumbledore felt a shift in the wind. Something big had occurred, and he had the unpleasant feeling that the tide was turning against him.

He knew it had to do with McGonagall, after the glare she sent his way at dinner. The resulting silent treatment only confirmed it.

Abyss had her chess set out. Raven gave it a cursory glance...until he noticed a new piece on her side.

"Who's this?"

"_I have secured a Queen. It won't be long before the others fall into place."_

Abyss's chess set was unusual, yet he always knew which piece was which.

On her side was himself and a few others. Some were other powers who followed her for her protection. Others were people who willingly decided to worship her.

Raven always wondered why his piece was a Knight lined in silver.

Then there was the other side. Abyss always scowled when the other side gained a new piece.

The bishop, King, rook and five pawns had always irritated her.

The king was an old man with bad taste in colors. The bishop was a large man who appeared to be half giant. Two of the five pawns had bright red hair, one had thick glasses and looked like a bug, one was part goblin, and one had streaked dirt across it. The Rook was a man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose.

Whenever Raven brought up the subject of the other side, Abyss would scowl and say _"Bunch of hypocrites, the lot of them."_

On their side was a Knight, six pawns and now a Queen.

He was the knight, he knew that much. The Queen was someone he had seen escorting a large group of children down the alley earlier. But the pawns looked very familiar to him.

One was a large dog with blue eyes. Another was a tawny wolf with warm amber. Then there was the pale blond child, the platinum blond boy, a pair of twins, and a piece that looked reminiscent of Oz from Abyss's favorite series. When asked about that piece, Abyss told him it represented the minor Powers that served under her.

In the middle of the board were a few pieces up with no color at all. Abyss would smile at them and say that they were players that were up for grabs, as it were.

And she intended to get them.

* * *

_September first, 11:00_

Abyss and Raven watched the children get on the train. Among there were the red heads that were on opposite sides of the board. The twins spotted them and grinned. As agents of Chaos, they thrived in the darkness. Their parents were misguided followers of the Light. Once they were on the train they waved. But not to their parents.

Raven and Abyss smiled and waved back.

Then Raven turned to Abyss with a cheeky grin. He coughed and said "I promised you a special vacation didn't I?"

Abyss turned to him. Raven had been promising for over a year that they would go on a special vacation, just the two of them. She had taken it at face value and never thought about it.

"_What about it?"_

Raven's grin widened.

"I contacted one of my friends in the Outer Plane, and you won't believe what he found."

"_Hmm?"_

"It's the Abyss. They found an opening in the Outer Plane."

"_Eh? You're kidding, right?"_

"Nope. You know my theories about anime, right?"

"_Yeah yeah. Some of it is generic, but the beginnings of such ideas must come from somewhere. You said that about Sailor Moon, and I still don't believe you."_

"Some of them are a generic representation of other planes of existence. There are countless theories of other realms. So where do people come up with the ideas for the truly original ones?"

"_What of it? Surely you don't mean...?"_

Raven held up a victory sign.

"Chaos found the dimension where the writer came up with _Pandora Hearts._ He said the place was stuck in a reoccurring loop that restarted every time someone read or saw the series. He also said that this covered half of his favor to us," he grinned.

Abyss was smiling now. She wouldn't mind losing half of her favors to Chaos if he indeed found that world.

"_What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"_

Raven and Abyss cheered. They vanished from the platform into the dark shadows.

As Raven investigated the alley one last time before their trip, he wandered into the owl emporium.

His eyes were drawn to a beautiful white owl with gray spots. She appeared to be asleep but he knew better.

"How much for this one?"

"That one? She would scratch you half to death before you walk through the door! How about a barn owl instead?"

Raven walked up to the white owl. She gave him a long look. He held out his hand, and allowed her to choose. If she agreed, he would take her with them.

She hooted, then flew to his arm. The shopkeeper stared in disbelief.

"Ten galleons," he managed to say. Raven tossed him the appropriate coins without a backward glance.

Abyss was grinning wildly when she saw the owl.

"_I can't believe you found another piece!" _she said with a large smile.

"Eh?"

"_That owl is a piece of the board. Which part do you wish to play, Miss?"_

The owl, which Raven decided to name Hikari, flew to the board and studied it carefully. She pecked at the bishop piece. The one she touched flashed and became a woman in white. Her eyes were a golden color that seemed to stare at everything and nothing.

"_Welcome to the fold, Hikari,"_ said Abyss. Hikari went back to her master's shoulder.

* * *

Dumbledore stared at the instruments. Something had changed, and he knew it wasn't in his favor.

The Dark side had gained a new player. His board was out, and he cursed.

Sirius, Remus, Lovegood, the Twins, Harry and McGonagall had already chosen the opposing side. The boy was obviously the Minor Powers of Darkness. Now there was a new player in the game. A woman in white.

He never could figure out what made him take an ordinary Wizard's Chess board and turn it into this. A board against light and dark.

So far he had the more powerful pieces. But the shift was causing an imbalance. He needed to add more to his side. He _must_ win this game!

* * *

Abyss spun in a circle as she inhaled the scent of home. The Outer Plane was the only place she could be herself. Her powers were not bound, but they were observed in the mortal realms. She always had to be careful what she did.

Raven masked her presence enough that she could move about, but he couldn't mask her entirely. The Power of Light, that hypocrite, always watched her. He knew that she had stolen his younger pawn and was furious about it.

Here, she ruled. Here, she could not be touched under the covenant made before time began.

"_**So where is this plane? I'm bored!"**_

Raven laughed.

"Chaos-nii, where are you?"

Chaos appeared. He loved taking the form of a black cat from hell. For some reason though, he always treated Raven like a little brother. And Raven treated him like he was his older brother. Abyss didn't mind, since Chaos served under her.

"_**Hello, little Trickster. Ready to have fun?"**_

"Always, Chaos-nii."

"_**That which you seek is this way."**_

Raven followed Chaos like a puppy. Abyss always had to make sure Chaos's twin, Trouble, didn't bother her little one. He tended to follow him far too often, bringing news of Raven to Chaos.

He also gave him grief, often drawing too much attention. Abyss had done her best to remove the spells that drew him to Raven, but it was no use. Somehow they kept finding him.

"_**How have you been Abyss?"**_ asked Chaos. He was good friends with the dark power.

"_**Having some fun. Last month the King made his play."**_

"_**Oh? How did he like the reply you sent him?"**_

"_**How the hell should I know? We decided against going, remember?"**_

Chaos smirked.

"_**Who's idea was this trip anyway? You seemed to be having fun in the human world."**_

"_**Raven has been dead set on exploring another world. He's the one who came up with this idea."**_

Chaos laughed, and it sounded like bells.

"_**Sounds like the little Trickster."**_

A light appeared before them. It was a doorway to another world. Abyss rarely wandered into those doors.

Light always limited her power unless she was willingly invited. It wasn't worth the headache she would get from that limiter.

"_**Raven first. That should prevent 'that' from being applied."**_

Raven walked through without stopping. Hikari rode on his shoulder the entire time. Abyss walked after him, and Chaos bounded last. He closed the door, which vanished.

* * *

Abyss didn't feel different in any way or form. She ran to the nearest reflective surface and when she realize there wasn't a mark of any kind on her, she started cackling.

"_I'm free! The Light can't touch me!"_ she cried.

Raven looked at Abyss in amusement.

"What's with her?"

"**Light often limits her power in the mortal worlds. He doesn't care about me, a Minor Power, but if she gets out, she causes panic. It usually appears as a mark or the like."**

"Ah."

"**Poor Abyss always had to suffer with that limit to leave the Outer Plane, so she didn't bother to leave. Light can be a real ass sometimes."**

"I agree. It's rather rude to limit her power when she's done nothing wrong. It's not Abyss's fault that most people can't handle her presence," said Raven.

Chaos grinned. Raven was his favorite human. He accepted the darkness for what it was, and never tried to change it. It was this simple fact that allowed him to use Abyss's gift.

Then he realized something was on Raven's chest.

"**Raven...what is that?"**

"Hmm?"

Raven pulled aside his shirt to reveal a bizarre tattoo. It was very familiar.

"_Damn that man! He placed the seal on you instead of me!"_

"I guess this makes me an Illegal Contractor, doesn't it?"

Suddenly Abyss grinned.

"_It means he doesn't realized what he's done. He must have mistook you for me. You know what this means, don't you?"_

"What?"

Her grin split her face in half.

"_It means we can travel more often. If the seal is placed on you instead of me, then I can use my power to protect you."_

Chaos turned, and looked surprised.

"**The door is gone. I can't sense it's presence at all."**

"So does that mean..."

"_We're stuck here?"_

"**Apparently. Wait, there's a note where it's supposed to be."**

A white sheet floated down.

Raven read it.

"If you insist on meddling, then I won't let you back. I will never allow you to ruin my plans!

Light."

"_That bastard. He allowed us to find this place so he could seal us in!"_

Chaos grinned evilly.

"**Even he knows he can't keep you in here forever. That door will reappear again."**

"Wait, so all we have to do is go through the entire time line of the series and we can go back?" asked Raven, realizing what Chaos was getting at.

"**Exactly. Which means you need to become part of the plot."**

"_I will work with the Will of the Abyss then. Chaos, you and your brothers shall play the part of Raven's Chain. I want you to gather forces so we can get rid of any surprises Light sends to stop us,"_ said Abyss.

"**Easy enough. They were getting bored anyway."**

Chaos whistled. Six cats appeared, each a different color. They faced Raven with a smile and said in one voice...

"_**The Anarchy Brothers are at your disposal, Lord of Darkness."**_

Raven smiled widely. He adored the Anarchy brothers.

"In that case... Let the games begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

_O Children of the bloodied night, harken to my voice. I am the darkness. I am the silence. I am every fear you have ever felt and conceived._

_I am Abyss._

_The game has been set, and the players are gathering. To which side do you harken to? _

_Do you side with the Light, which destroys all hopes and lies in deceit?_

_Do you side with the Dark, which admits it's own faults, and accepts all who come?_

_Children, choose your side, for soon the balance of power shall shift. There shall be no wrong or right, but Truth._

* * *

Raven fell out of the abyss with Chaos. He had chosen the form of a black cat to hide in.

Since he knew there was a character _named_ Raven in the story, he decided to change it to his other name.

Niko. He had never chosen a last name.

Chaos looked around at the scenery.

**Well Niko? Where do we begin?**

"Let's find out what has happened, before we decide on what to do. We may have come during the ceremony when B-Rabbit shows up."

They set off to find the mansion. And discovered it was a hive of activity.

"Oh no...we came at the very beginning! We'll have to wait here for ten years for the story to catch up!" whined Niko.

It wouldn't be long before he was spotted. So he used his ability to shift his form to appear fifteen. It was a very good thing he knew the names of most of the characters. He could appear as a random noble child come to pay his respects.

"_With this sword, the impurities of the flesh are expunged..."_

Niko and Chaos waited. It would only be moments before the Shinigami appeared, and the clock would toll.

Chaos had erected a barrier to protect them from the time stop.

He could feel the presence of his master, Abyss. She appeared as an older woman in an oriental dress of pure black silk.

"You here to enjoy the show Abyss?"

She smirked.

"_You know this is one of my favorite parts of the first book."_

"Ah yes, the moment when his sin is declared and he is cast into the abyss of madness. What was that line again?" said Niko with a smirk.

"_Your sin...is your very being."_

"Word for word, as always. Ah well. Where shall we await the Young Master, Chaos?"

"**I want a look at that grave stone."**

"So we wait where it all began. Poetic as usual Chaos."

The shinigami appeared as the bell tolled. The game had begun.

* * *

"_If you are near to the dark_

_I will tell you about the sun_

_You are here, no escape_

_From my visions of the world_

_You will cry, all alone_

_But it does not mean a thing to me_

_Oh in the song I will sing_

_Until the darkness comes to sleep_

_Come to me, I will tell_

_Of the secret of the sun_

_It's in you, not in me_

_But it does not mean a thing to you_

_The sun is in your eyes_

_The sun is in your ears_

_I hope you see the sun_

_Someday in the darkness_

_The sun is in your eyes_

_The sun is in your ears_

_But you can't see the sun_

_Ever in the darkness_

_It does not much matter to me..."_

Niko hopped off the stool. Discord always had such a lovely voice. And that was a very apt song for the occasion that they awaited.

Mayhem meowed loudly. He was hungry. Trouble hissed at him.

"Calm down you lot. It's almost time for us to enter the stage and begin the game. Abyss has been bored."

"**Order, brothers, is our enemy. Shall we destroy the peace yet again?"**meowed Chaos from Niko's lap.

The seven brothers of Anarchy yowled in harmony.

Chaos, Trouble, Mayhem, Discord, Trickery, Destruction and Deceit had watched over Niko as he practiced with their powers. He had been too used to using Abyss' abilities in a fight. But for the past ten years he had come into his own talents.

Now he could use any of their powers with little thought. Yet he remained in an eleven year old's body. A parting present from the Light.

They all felt the change in the atmosphere. The Abyss of Madness had lost one of it chain's again.

Alyss wouldn't be happy about that. But Abyss would calm her down. After all, what lonely daughter wouldn't listen to her mother?

* * *

Niko ran past Raven, not even stopping. If the man couldn't tell what he was at a glance, then why should he care? The one he needed to focus on was Oz.

Oz was the one he needed to help him. After all, he was a Key. And the others almost always followed with what Oz wanted.

He deliberately crashed into the boy.

"Oomph!"

"So sorry! I was chasing Chaos and he went right under your feet!" apologized Niko.

"Chaos?"

"**Meow?"**

"Chaos, you silly kitty!" said Niko as he scooped up the black cat. Oz was more than happy to pet him. Chaos purred.

"That's a friendly kitten you have."

"I have seven of them. Chaos is the oldest."

"Wah...Seven cats? How do you feed them all?"

"Well... Chaos is the only one that follows me around. The others just pop up whenever they please. So it's pretty easy."

Oz and Niko chatted while Raven retrieved Alice. Niko only had to mention that he didn't have parents and Oz seemed to latch onto him.

It wasn't long before Niko ended up joining their group to the mansion.

They never knew that he had just left it a scant hour ago.

* * *

Niko listened to Oz talk about Gil and smiled. Then gunshots rang out.

Niko heard Zwei speak out right before Alice kicked the door in.

"_Even though it's been ten years since Oz disappeared into the Abyss!"_

Zwei smirked.

"The guest of honor has finally arrived!"

A strange woman appeared behind Raven.

"This child is my chain, Duldum!"

As Oz slowly realized that Raven was his beloved Gilbert, Alice made an unpleasant realization herself.

"Oz! So long as he controlled I can't use my full powers!"

Raven stalked towards them, his body no longer his own. Niko grinned. This was his opportunity.

"Hey, old lady! Aren't you tired of playing with cheap marionettes?" Niko called out, running towards her.

"Old Lady? I'll have your head brat! Raven, kill him!" she shrieked.

Raven aimed his gun at Niko.

_Child of Anarchy, I call upon your Dark Power. Arise, Chaos of the Abyss!_

A black streak ran into the chapel. It formed into a human with long black hair, two black cat ears and a long, silky black tail. Raven was petrified, despite being controlled. He couldn't stand cats!

"Who... What are you?" said Zwei in shock.

"I...am the Lord of Darkness. Raven Niko Black."

_Chaos blaster!_

Chaos turned into twin guns, which were held upside down in Niko's hands.

"Shall we play, Mistress Puppeteer?" said Niko sweetly.

She shrieked at him, and sent Raven after him. Niko dodged every attack with perfect ease. Her anger grew, and finally she decided to use a hostage.

She had Raven hold Oz at gunpoint. Niko smiled at her, with no hint of warmth in his eyes.

"He won't shoot~!" he said in a sing song voice.

Once Oz saw the scar on Raven's chest, he knew the truth. Raven was his friend Gilbert. Something in the look in Oz's eyes made it impossible for him to shoot the boy. Instead, something else happened.

Raven's loyalty to Oz broke whatever control Zwei had on him. He shot her instead!

* * *

Niko stayed with Alice. Oz had gone after Raven, who was still injured.

"You okay Alice?" he asked.

She leaned her head into her arms. Niko had an idea, and plopped Chaos into her hands. Chaos meowed loudly.

"What's this?"

"This is Chaos. He has six brothers, all of them are a menace," said Niko with a grin.

Alice absently petted Chaos, who began to purr.

"He's really soft," she said, not really paying attention.

"**Thank you. Of course this isn't really fur that you're petting."**

Alice nearly dropped the cat in shock.

"Chaos isn't a real cat. He's nothing more than the representation of Chaos. He just like to pretend to be a cat."

"**I didn't say you had to stop,"**whined Chaos. He began to purr when she started to pet him again.

"Is he a Chain?"

"Not in the sense you're thinking. He doesn't follow the Will of the Abyss. Though he does listen to Abyss when she asks him for favors..." said Niko.

Alice grinned as she petted Chaos. It was really soothing.

"Let me make one thing clear Alice. Whether its you or the Will of the Abyss... You'll never be alone again."

Alice looked at him strangely.

"You are...weird."

"I know. But at least I'm never boring!" said Niko with a genuine smile.

Alice smiled back. She could hear someone whispering in the back of her mind, but with Niko there, she could barely hear it. Suddenly Oz shook her awake.

"Alice?"

"So is Raven waiting for us?" asked Niko.

Oz grinned at him. Niko had an evil idea.

"Would you like to use Chaos to scare Raven?"

Oz's smile turned evil. Chaos jumped onto his shoulder and gave an evil smirk in return.

"You like to bully people don't you, Oz?" asked Niko.

Oz grinned at them both, and Niko knew they would have a lot of fun teasing Raven.

* * *

Alice and Oz went ahead, and Niko brought up the rear. Oz placed one of Raven's guns in his back pocket. Raven wasn't too happy that Oz only handed him one gun back.

That was when they notice Alice wasn't herself.

Niko watched the scene play out. A much brighter Alice ran towards someone. It was a man with long braided hair and fancy clothing.

He seemed really familiar somehow.

Suddenly the clock inside the chapel began to toll. Niko didn't hear what the man said, but he realized he looked a lot like Oz, only older.

"Be careful. The Will of the Abyss has been watching you all this time," said the man.

Niko gasped as the scenery began to fall apart, like shards of glass.

He turned to Raven. Niko could just hear something about him protecting Oz.

Suddenly Niko awoke to find Alice in a chair, and Oz was standing alone. He got up and looked around.

That was when he saw the rabbit floating above Alice.

"Now that won't do, Alyss-chan. Abyss won't be happy if you broke your twin," said Niko.

The rabbit turned to Niko and gave him a crazed look.

"_**Don't interfere!"**_

Niko smiled, his eyes turning crazed.

"Now, now. That's no way to speak to others, little Alyss-chan," said Niko with an eye smile.

The rabbit went to strike, but something held it back.

"_**But Kaa-san... Eh? He is? Okay, I won't kill him then, Mother,"**_ said the rabbit.

Niko smiled.

"Abyss, are you having fun?"

Another doll appeared, this one in the shape of a large dog.

"_A lot of fun. Will-chan has a lot of dolls to play with."_

Niko laughed. Oz and Raven gave him an odd look.

"Niko-kun, who are you?" asked Oz.

Niko gave him an insane smile. His eyes became crazed.

"Abyss, why don't you show yourself? I haven't seen you without a doll intermediary in ten years," said Niko.

The dog cackled, and began to grow enormous.

"_**Kaa-san! Where are you going?"**_ asked the white rabbit in a whine.

"_Relax Alyss. I will return to your side soon enough."_

A tall woman in black appeared out of the void. Her long black hair was in the most interesting style they had ever seen. It was almost like she had two large bunny ears on her head. (Think Black Lady from _Sailor Moon._)

"_Hello, my Niko."_

"Abyss!"

Niko went to tackle her. Abyss gave him a look.

"_Who are your friends, Niko?"_

"Oz, Raven and Alice."

"_Yoroshiku, little ones. I am the Abyss of Silence."_

They all gave Niko a pointed stare.

"I suppose you could say Abyss is my Chain. Only I'm not exactly the same as you guys."

"_Niko is both my master and my servant. I will not allow any harm to come to him, Sharon Rainsworth,"_ said Abyss, looking at Raven.

His eyes widened with horror. Abyss eyed him with some amusement.

"_Sharon Rainsworth, call back your little horse or I will turn him into glue,"_ said Abyss with a cool smile.

Raven could feel something retreat from that cold gaze. She then turned to Alice.

"_I'm afraid you'll have to leave here, Alice. Your sister is a bit upset that you took her toy away so soon. She gets very lonely you know."_

"Who are you?" growled Alice.

"_I suppose you could say I am your mother, in a strange sense. I was here before any of this was created, and I will be here when the Abyss falls into itself. If you behave, there will be a large amount of meat in it for you."_

Alice perked up at the word meat. Then she glared at her again. Niko took his chance to hug smiled.

"_Alyss, how about a game? Would you be a good girl and let them go?"_

The white rabbit doll's eyes glazed over.

"_**Kaa-san, I want to play with them some more!"**_ it whined.

Abyss looked at Niko.

"If you want, I will play with you Alyss. But you would have to let me in first."

Abyss smiled.

"_I'm sure Cheshire would be more than happy to show you the way, Niko,"_ said Abyss.

The white rabbit's mouth split in half. Alyss looked very happy.

"_Now let them out Alyss. When Cheshire finds Niko, he will come to play with you. You just have to be patient."_

Abyss gently touched the face of the white rabbit.

"_**Yes Mother."**_

"_Good girl."_

* * *

Oz, Alice and Raven all passed out as the Will of the Abyss released them. Niko of course, was used to the disorienting effects of the Abyss.

Niko grinned evilly when Raven woke up. On his head was Chaos. Raven stiffened immediately.

"Morning sunshine!" said Niko sweetly.

"GAH!"

Niko looked to Chaos and said "Perimeter search."

"**Got it, Trickster."**

Chaos jumped off his shoulder and went around to search. Raven relaxed a bit.

"Shall we carry them to the entrance? I'll take Alice if you take Oz," said Niko.

Raven helped load Alice onto Niko's shoulders. He carried Oz under his arm.

Niko grinned when he saw the second carriage.

A white haired man and a young girl were waiting for them.

"So you must be Niko. Quite interesting friends you keep," said the man.

"Hello Xerxes Break. And they aren't my friends," said Niko calmly. Chaos appeared at his shoulder with a smug look. Niko had explained his position towards the dark Powers more than once.

"Oh? Comrades or pawns then?" smiled Break.

"Family. They are my family."

Chaos yowled, and to Raven's horror, six cats appeared at once. They surrounded Niko.

Break seemed very amused with him.

"I am the Great and Powerful Niko. Bow before me or stand out of my way," said Niko with a cocky smirk.

"Mah mah. You are an interesting child," said Break. He produced a sweet from out of nowhere.

All seven Anarchy brothers zoomed in on him. They all had the worst sweet tooth.

"You had best share your candy, Break. Otherwise they _will_ eat you alive to get at it," Niko informed him.

"How could they possibly eat me? They're Chains," said Break, popping a sweet in.

The cats all looked at Niko.

"Go ahead."

In the space of a breath, all seven cats transformed from annoying pests to humanoid felines.

Chaos smirked at the surprised Break.

"**We are not Chains, you cyclops. We are personifications of Anarchy," **said Chaos.

"And all of them have the largest sweet tooth you will ever encounter in darkness. Unfortunately, it's nearly impossible to regulate their sugar intake," said Niko with a shake of his head.

Once everyone was loaded into the carriages (and Break reluctantly parted with most of his candy) Niko allowed the Pandora agents to question him.

* * *

Niko woke up and felt a crick in his neck. Last night had been difficult, since it took him five _long_ hours to convince Sharon and Break that he wasn't their enemy, just someone passing through.

And then it took him and Chaos another three hours to explain the war that was about to begin between Light and Dark.

By the time he finally fell asleep, Chaos had turned into a rather disturbing pillow, and Raven kept shooting him freaked out looks. Fortunately someone had the presence of mind to at least put a blanket on him. (He suspected Break.)

He popped his neck back into place, and yawned. Break was already up, discussing candy flavors with Chaos.

"Morning, Chaos, Break."

Chaos grinned, and ruffled his already messy bedhead.

"**Morning little Trickster. Mayhem almost didn't leave you any breakfast."**

Niko scowled.

"If he had, he would have been sent to the Toad."

Chaos grinned wider. Niko was by no means a morning person. He loathed the light of day.


	4. Chapter 4

Niko had been given a small room inside the Rainsworth mansion. Raven wasn't too happy about him being there, especially when he learned _who_ the woman was that controlled the Will of the Abyss.

Finding out the strange woman with the ability to dismiss Chains like it was nothing was in fact a being from the dawn of time was not something you could simply accept and move on. Even Oz had been impressed.

Still, they had originally planned to keep their distance from the strange boy and his 'cats'. Unfortunately, that idea simply wasn't possible. One, he would have to stay with them until they went to Pandora HQ. And two, he wasn't really that dangerous. Just more than slightly insane. (And they put up with that enough times when it came to Break.)

* * *

Sharon walked in on an amusing sight. Niko was half asleep eating toast and Chaos was annoying Break greatly by somehow finding every stash of candy he had on him. He was aided in this quest to eat all of Break's hidden stashes by Discord and Destruction. Sharon giggled. Break looked so annoyed, but he couldn't actually _kill_ them because they weren't from the Abyss.

Niko finally woke up when Raven showed up and froze on the spot. The three cats zoomed in on him and began to torment him. Niko's smirk widened.

Oz and Alice were still sound asleep. Finally the cats grew bored of their prey and went after Break...who had made a break for it. He didn't want them to steal _all _of his candy!

"How are the two love birds?" asked Niko. Raven scowled at him.

"Still asleep."

He froze when Mayhem popped his head out of Niko's pocket.

"GAH!"

"Niko, exactly how many of those cats do you have?" asked Sharon, curious.

"There are seven Anarchy brothers, so seven. But we're working on adding an eighth."

Raven shuddered when he heard that news. It was bad enough the damn things always popped up around Niko. But adding another? Niko grinned.

"Coffee, Raven?" asked Niko, holding up a cup. He preferred tea himself.

Raven shuddered even more, but thankfully the cat stayed in Niko's pocket.

Niko looked down at the cat. He then cocked his head, as if he was listening to something.

"Mayhem, spread the word. Break has reached his main stash. Chaos, Discord and Destruction have lost his trail, but Trouble might be able to find him. Trickery can take over for you while you guys raid his _entire_ stash."

Mayhem yowled, then vanished into his pocket. Another cat popped out, this one gray as bone.

Sharon looked at the little kitten with interest.

"What kind of cat is he?"

Niko thought about that for a moment.

"Well I think Trickery is a Persian. Chaos is an Abyssal Longhair, Trouble is an Egyptian Mau, Mayhem is a Russian Blue. Discord is a Bombay. Destruction is a Maine coon. Deceit is a Scottish Fold-eared."

They all stared at him in disbelief.

"How do you have so many different breeds?" asked Raven.

"They choose their own. I just helped them out by looking up breeds."

Suddenly everyone heard a shout of horror. Break appeared from under the table, and they all stared.

He was _crying._

"What happened?" asked Raven. Sharon looked equally concerned.

Never had they seen _Break_ cry. Not even when he first appeared. Yet there were actual tears coming from his eye.

"Those evil fiends of hell..." said Break through his sobs.

Niko grinned.

"I take it Trouble helped them find your stash?"

Break solemnly nodded.

Niko couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Break glared at him. Oz finally woke up.

"Can't he just buy more?" he yawned.

"Some of it was seasonal. I would have to wait _months_ to get more!" growled Break.

"How long have you had them?" asked Niko, curious.

"I had stashed them for later."

Niko had an idea. Five minutes later he asked Sharon where the kitchen was.

"Three halls down, and to the left," she said after thinking about it.

Niko vanished with a poof of smoke.

* * *

Break and the cats were all waiting outside the kitchen, their noses high in the air. The smell of sweets wafted from the door.

"Come inside before I open it, and I will hang you from your ankles!" Niko called out cheerfully.

Alice went in anyway. Break and the cats all tried to see what he was up to. She came out with a huge grin, carrying a large platter of meat that had been cooked to perfection. They stared.

Oz waltzed up and poked her. She nodded to the door. He grinned and went inside. He came out with an evil smirk and a plate of sandwiches.

"Well?" Break asked. The cats all yowled.

"Not telling!" he said cheerfully.

Finally Sharon went in...and came out with a large lollipop that was so dark that it was almost black. It was in the shape of a horse.

Break stared.

"What flavor is that?" he asked.

She took a taste and grinned.

"Blue raspberry, according to him," said Sharon.

They couldn't wait anymore. Break used his favorite trick to enter the kitchen, and was promptly bound and gagged. All seven cats were tied outside underneath the hanging Break.

Niko was smirking evilly.

"Now now. Just wait a bit longer, and then we can have a bit of fun."

Break gave him an annoyed look.

"What kind of fun?"

"A treasure hunt!" said Oz.

Break stared at him.

"What kind of treasure?"

"Oh you know...chocolate, lollies, gum drops and the like. You and the cats will all search for the stash of candy. Whoever finds it first gets to have it. If the cats find it, you'll never have a bite," said Niko with an evil grin.

Break was in disbelief. Niko was offering fresh candy? He was interested!

Niko went down to the cats.

"Second place gets all the fresh baked scones, cookies and cakes I just baked."

* * *

Two hours later, Niko vanished. He reappeared with a whistle. The bounds on Break and the cats were taken off.

"Alright everyone, here are the rules!" Niko said cheerfully.

_Rule One: each team is allowed a spot to place their candy. The one with the highest amount found gets the entire stash!_

_Rule Two: sabotage is allowed, but you are only allowed to eat the candy you find._

_Rule Three: no more than four to a team!_

"Everyone got that? Then let the games begin! The teams are Oz, Alice, Chaos and Mayhem. Break, Destruction, Deceit, and Raven. The other cats can search with Sharon. I will act as judge. Hajime!"

It seemed they all had the same idea when it came to where to stash their candy. So Niko did the smart thing and gave each team a label.

The first team was Team Rabbit, then Team Hatter, and Team Horse.

It was pretty clear that Team Hatter was winning, despite the fact that Raven was curled up in a corner somewhere because Deceit wouldn't leave him alone.

Finally Niko rang the final bell, and he looked over the stashes.

Team Rabbit came in second place, Sharon and the cats came in third, and Break was very, very happy to find out that he had won the prize.

Even if he did have to share it with Destruction and Deceit. Everyone else enjoyed Niko's cakes and baked treats. Well, everyone but Alice who was trying to figure out what type of meat Niko had made for her.

(Oz later asked and ended up laughing. Niko had given her a 'rabbit' sandwich. Sharon wasn't as amused by the fact that he had cooked actual rabbits.)

* * *

"I'm surprised you didn't go into town with the others Niko," said Break.

"Let's just say I had a premonition and leave it at that. They will find the Grim and a rather annoying idiot..." said Niko with a smile.

"Oh? And how do you view me?" asked Break.

"A conniving idiot."

Break laughed. Niko was such an uncute pest. Sharon snickered...it was a fairly apt description of Break. Niko didn't even look back when he sensed the third presence.

Oscar Vessalius was interested in the boy named Niko. Not only did he command seven Chains (when they believed it was only possible to control one if you were lucky) but he was also connected to the Abyss in some way.

"Hello!" said Oscar.

"No need to lurk like Break, Oscar-san. I'm sure you're no where near as irritating as he is," said Niko calmly.

Sharon giggled.

Oscar grinned. Niko whistled, and seven cats popped out of nowhere.

"I think he has candy on him. Seek and devour," said Niko.

It was at that moment that Oscar knew how Raven felt whenever Oz would send a cat at him. Seven very hungry Chains trying to find candy on him was a rather unpleasant experience.

"**Niko, he doesn't have anything except cigarettes,"**whined Chaos.

"_**Yeah, and I just got rid of those,"**_said Destruction.

Niko brought out a large tin of candy, opened it and let them fly. Within seconds the candy was caught and eaten.

Oscar stared.

"These fiends have a sweet tooth that is worse than Break's."

"**And just to be clear old man, we are NOT Chains. We are embodiments of Anarchy."**

Niko grinned.

"Roll call!"

"**Chaos,"**yowled the oldest.

"**Mayhem," **yowled the one on Niko's shoulder.

"**Trouble,"** meowed the one on Sharon's lap.

"**Discord!"**

"**Destruction!"**

"**Trickery!"**

"**Deceit!"**

Niko laughed at Oscar's look. It was like 'wth'.

"I think I shall take a nap until the idiot arrives. I'm sure you'll recognize him on sight, Break," said Niko.

Much to his surprise, Niko decided to steal Break's usual exit by hiding in the cupboard.

Break opened it and huffed in annoyance.

"Little runt stole my trick," he grumbled.

None of the cats went after him. Niko said they were bed hogs anyway. Oscar ended up in a rather interesting conversation with Deceit as the day passed on. Sharon wondered where Niko had taken his nap, since he wasn't in the room.

Break ended up finding him an hour before the others returned. He had slept the entire day away on a rather thick tree branch. He was still snoozing away, though Break wondered how he could sleep like that.

Niko opened a single eye when he felt Break below him.

"Have they returned?" he asked.

"Not yet," said an amused Break.

"Might as well get up and greet the annoying bastard," said Niko. It had begun to rain anyway.

"Who is this 'annoying bastard' you speak of?"

"You know who I am talking about. The idiot who falls asleep wherever he pleases, no matter how much trouble other people have around him."

Recognition came in Break's eyes.

"Vincent."

"Oz is going to have an unpleasant encounter with the Grim, and Vincent will end it rather forcefully. It will scar him," said Niko.

"You seem to know a lot for someone who has spent the day in a tree," mused Break.

Niko smirked.

"That's because I will see it through Alice's eyes. Those cats aren't my Chain you know."

"I would love to meet this Abyss some day," said Break.

Niko's smirk widened.

"Which one? You've already met the Abyss of Madness," said Niko.

"There's more than one?" said Break, genuinely surprised.

Niko laughed.

"Of course there are! Just as There is an infinite number of worlds, there are an infinite number of Abyss types. In fact, Chaos and his brothers are only the strongest of the types."

"Abyss of Chaos... Is there really an Abyss of Trouble?"

"Actually at least one or two is really a Knight that serves their Abyss. But My Abyss is the original from which all others are formed."

Break seemed to be having trouble comprehending it all.

"You'll understand soon enough. After all, we came here for two reasons."

"Which are?"

Niko smirked again.

"One is to gather the pieces we need. The other is to add to the Anarchy fold."

"What pieces?"

Niko grew cold. Break sensed the change immediately.

"_When the balance of Light and Dark has shifted, the game must be played out to determine who shall rule. The Knights shall protect their rulers, to prove who is truly strong."_

Break stood there in silence. When Niko looked back at him, he seemed amused at his reaction.

"What does that mean?" asked Break.

"It means that one side has overstepped it's bounds, so they must play a game to determine who rules over the majority. Cosmic balance must be maintained occasionally through the game."

"What game?"

Niko gave an insane laugh.

"Why chess of course, what else? What other game around involves the roles of the King and Queen being reversed, where the King is the weakest of all and the Queen is the strongest?"

Break was impressed. So much dark insanity contained in a human child. Yet for some reason he could only see the barest outline of Niko.

"I'm amazed. What could have twisted you so much?" said Break, walking toward Niko.

Niko knew what was coming next.

"Niko Black...Where in the world are you?" asked Break.

He smirked.

"I am neither here nor there, Break. My powers no longer allow me to fully manifest in the physical world. But I haven't completed my task, so Abyss helped to recreate my form. It was my sanity that she completely overlooked," said Niko without looking back.

Break was surprised that he answered. Niko turned to face him.

"Then again, I haven't been sane since I made the contract. And I like it," said Niko, smiling.

Niko waltzed into the parlor and went straight to his room. He changed out of his damp clothes and into something more comfortable for him.

It was his favorite outfit that he mostly wore when condemning those who pissed him off to the darkness. (Though that was mostly the scum of the criminal world that nobody liked. Even criminals have _some_ taste.)

Sharon raised an eye at his outfit, but said nothing.

They heard the carriage pull up.

"Ah, that must be Oz and the others...and the annoying idiot," said Niko.

Break smirked at Niko's description of Raven's younger brother.

And when Vincent met Niko... well it would be a fair description to say that neither liked each other very much. Though that dislike was tinged with respect for a fellow predator.

* * *

Niko peeked in on Oz, Raven and Alice. He smiled.

Alice was a real tyrant. She had her foot on Oz's back, which Raven gently removed.

"So you told him?" said Niko. Raven tensed, then relaxed when he realized the cats weren't on him like usual.

"Yes. I told him."

"Good. But remember this Raven Nightray. Some people must fall a great many times in order to stand on their own. Oz is just beginning to learn how to fly, while you're clinging to the past. If you don't learn to let go, the one you will break... will be Oz."

Raven stared at him.

"You sound like Break. Niko...who are you, really?" asked Raven.

Niko smiled sadly.

"I'm someone who was denied everything and gained nothing. So I decided to break reality."

Raven sensed there was a past darker than his master's behind Niko's eyes. While Oz had decided to stay in the light, Niko had abandoned hope and love to join the darkness. Raven knew something truly terrible had to have happened to Niko in order to turn him this way.

"By the way..." said Niko. Raven tensed.

"Yes?"

"Your little brother is an annoying idiot," said Niko. Raven resisted the urge to do a face plant.

* * *

Oz was grinning like a lark as he joined forces with the Anarchy brothers. They were terrorizing poor Raven for over an hour now. Niko sipped his earl gray while Alice enjoyed her stew.

Chaos smirked.

"**I like this kid. Can we keep him Niko?"** asked Chaos.

"I suppose so. But you will have to share him with Alyss and Alice."

"**We can live with that!"** said the cats in unison.

Niko finished his tea.

"That reminds me. Tomorrow we are going to try and add a new member to the Anarchy family!" said Niko.

Raven groaned in horror. Seven cats were bad enough, but eight would be even worse in his mind.

Niko grinned at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven woke up and realized with horror that Oz never gave him back his hat yesterday.

So he brought it up at breakfast.

"Your hat? I must have left it behind," said Oz absentmindedly.

Raven promptly grabbed both Alice and Oz so they would help him find his precious hat. Niko yawned, and grinned when he saw Raven run out with a panicked look on his face.

"Morning Break, Sharon."

"Morning Niko," said Sharon.

"Break, you mind if I join you on your little errand later today?" asked Niko.

"Why?"

"I promised Alyss that I would play with her, and Cheshire is supposed to show me where to find her," said Niko.

Break seemed amused, and chomped on his lollipop. Niko's low blood pressure made it difficult for him to wake up in the mornings. By the time Oscar arrived, he was almost awake.

* * *

Niko snickered as he watched Oz and the others beat the idiots who had taken Raven's precious hat. He hid in the shadows when Alice ran past him. Her feelings were probably mixed when she saw how Oscar treated Oz and Raven.

Break held her close as Cheshire took them into his domain. Niko grabbed Break's arm so he could tag along.

* * *

Chaos lifted his head. Niko had vanished. He was still in the dimension...barely. He was inside a pocket realm where his powers were muted for the most part. He sighed.

Why did Niko always end up in trouble? He was only supposed to locate Cheshire and possibly turn the loyal cat into a Knight. He wasn't supposed to get caught up in the story line.

* * *

Raven and Oz returned to Sharon. She would lead them into the pocket dimension and help them find the others. Chaos didn't go with them. It wasn't time for them to go just yet.

Niko whistled as he saw the place that Cheshire called home. He started to walk around, and narrowly avoided being killed by one of the many memories the cat guarded.

Apparently Alyss had yet to clue him in on who Niko was. He whistled a jaunty tune as he avoided all the memories with ease. Finally the cat appeared before him.

"_What are you?"_ he hissed.

Niko smiled at him.

"Alyss is waiting for me. Can you show me the way?" he said with an insane glint.

Cheshire was surprised by that name.

"_Wait here..."_

He vanished.

Niko cheerfully waited on the steps. He didn't have a long time to sit. Cheshire reappeared in complete shock. Alyss had told him to bring the boy with the emerald eyes and insane smile.

Niko followed the loyal cat without question. Many things which would have disturbed any normal boy flew past him. He paid them no mind. After all, he was the Knight of the Abyss.

They came upon a bright doorway. Past the curtains were shadows. Cheshire pushed past the curtains.

Niko walked past him and said cheerfully, "I hope I haven't kept you waiting, my little Alyss."

The white Rabbit squealed, and ran to him. Abyss was amused, and her black rabbit hairstyle suited her well.

"_I hope you haven't come to play wearing that outfit,"_ said Abyss.

"Now why would I deny Alyss a chance to play dress up?" said Niko in return.

He patted the insane white rabbit on the head. She was content. The Lord of Darkness had come specifically to play with her! And he was going to let her dress him up!

Every Chain in the Abyss could feel her positive emotions. Even Alice felt the waves from her dark dream.

Meanwhile Oz wondered what the strange tug in his heart was.

"Now, what would you like to play first, little Alyss?"

* * *

Oz tugged his valet along. Raven had difficulty with the fact that their opponent was a _cat. _While his fear was an amusing joke that the others played on him from time to time, this was hardly the best time to freeze up like he had.

He knew Niko had vanished alongside Break and Alice. The strange thing was that he didn't sense the boy anywhere in this bizarre place. And for some reason Oz could always tell when he was nearby.

Raven didn't notice anything besides the fact that he was facing a cat.

* * *

Alyss was having a lot of fun. Niko, the one who Mother called her precious Knight, had come to play with her. She knew he had planned to do something else today too, but he was reluctant to tell her what that was.

"Niko-papa, what are you going to do today?"

Niko smiled.

"Well today I plan on playing with a lonely, yet very pretty little girl."

"And?"

"Alyss, how would you like to have your very own Knight? Someone who would stay by your side no matter what happens?"

Alyss looked confused.

"But I already have a knight. I have a bunch of them!"

"I mean someone who won't break if the Hatter plays with them. Someone who doesn't need the body of another to materialize in the world where Alice is currently living."

Alyss cocked her head.

"Someone who won't break if Hatter plays with them? What do you mean?"

"The Mad Hatter has an unpleasant tendency to destroy your toys, doesn't he? I can make it so your Knight won't be ruined when they play," said Niko.

"I would like that. But who will be my knight?"

Niko smiled.

"I believe he already wants the job of being your precious knight. But right now he's busy trying to protect the memories Alice threw away."

Alyss looked cross.

"Alice had no right to throw away our memories!" she said.

"You're right about that. But... sometimes the past can be so painful that the only way to live with it is to throw it away," said Niko sadly.

Alyss looked at him. He reminded her...of herself.

"Don't be sad Niko-papa!"

"You're right, Alyss-chan. The only way we can get rid of the bad memories is to make some good ones. So what do you want to play next?"

Suddenly they both felt something shift. Like something was about to break at that very moment.

"_Oz has snapped. He has seen what happened to Alice."_

"Oh dear. I'm afraid I must soon rescue Cheshire, Alyss. But I will be back when he's all better, I promise," said Niko.

Alyss looked upset.

Niko went down to her eye level. For some strange reason his body had aged while he was in the Abyss of Madness. Alyss had weaved his hair into the familiar braid of the Vessalius. He looked rather like a longer haired version of his father.

"Alyss...I need to go help your little sister right now. She has been waiting for so long for her other half. Just as you have been waiting for Jack. So don't be so angry at her okay? Oz wasn't meant to be for you."

"Oz...wasn't meant for me? Who is?"

Niko smiled.

"Jack is the one for you, Little Alyss. Just as you and Alice are two sides of the same coin, so are Jack and Oz. It just took them longer to find each other."

That was something Alyss could understand. Niko stood.

"It's time, Abyss. Will you help me add Cheshire to the Anarchy fold?"

"_Always, Niko. With him, another piece shall join our side,"_ replied Abyss.

"It's so much easier to gather the players when the realm belongs to you," said Niko.

Abyss gave him an insane smile. Niko began to hum, and the incluse that adorned the chest of the illegal contractor's sprang beneath his feet.

Alyss watched in amazement.

"_Always a dead end_

_There is no escape_

_I place my sorrow upon a bird in the sky_

_And I'll let it fly_

_This place is ephemeral_

_An eternity that binds me_

_Coming or going_

_All that passes by are dreams."_

The incluse began to move. When it made a full rotation, Niko vanished.

"Mama, where did he go?" asked Alyss.

Abyss smiled.

"_Niko went to save your Knight. Oz has lost control of the B-Rabbit, and will destroy most of the dimension. Break will take the memory from the cat."_

Abyss looked to the side.

"_Without that memory to stabilize it, that realm will fall. But Cheshire at least, will live."_

Alyss looked sad that Cheshire was going to be hurt.

Abyss gently held her close. Alyss was one of her favorite Masters.

* * *

Niko arrived to see the true form of Cheshire.

"Now now, Cheshire. Alyss likes your human form, remember?"

The cat creature was almost too far gone to hear him. Niko whistled. Break and Raven stared in shock as the mark of the Abyss appeared under his feet.

_Children of Anarchy, your master calls upon you to add a brother to the fold._

Niko threw out his hands.

"_Sons of Anarchy!"_

All seven Anarchy brothers appeared in their humanoid forms. Each of them had cat ears and a long tail, but their appearances did vary.

Cheshire howled. Niko heard what he cried out as he severed the power that connected him to his beloved master.

"_**ALICE!"**_

The incluse below Niko's feet hummed in tune with the Anarchy brothers. The dimension began to fall apart around them. Niko was pushed to Alice and Oz as Equus took them out of the realm.

Chaos smirked as all of the Anarchy brothers vanished as well. They had been told to watch Sharon, and the introduction of their newest brother had prevented them from fulfilling Break's request.

* * *

Niko realized with some annoyance that he was in Pandora HQ. Inside his pocket was the wounded Cheshire. He would have to wait before he could heal the cat.

While Oz distracted them by running, Niko walked up to Oscar.

"I suppose we have livened things up a bit?" he said dryly.

Oscar was surprised that no one seemed to notice him.

"How...?"

"How am I completely invisible to your friends?" said Niko amused.

Oscar nodded.

"Simple really. I have a charm on me that repels idiots. They don't know I'm even here. Would you like me to help your nephew?"

Oscar nodded. Liam would have a great deal of trouble hiding Oz and Alice.

Niko smirked. Oscar had a chill go down his spine.

When Niko released Oscar's shoulder, he vanished.

Niko walked calmly to where he knew the rabbit would run. Cheshire was crying.

He took the wounded cat out of his pocket.

"Now this won't do. You won't be able to protect her if you can't walk," said Niko.

"_**Alice..."**_

"You don't have to protect the memory anymore Cheshire. Break will destroy it. And besides, I have an even more important task for you," said Niko.

Cheshire glared at him. Niko smirked, and allowed the darkness to envelop him. Why should he walk there when he could portal instead?

Chaos was waiting.

"**This the new one?"**

"He needs to be healed before he can join her, Chaos."

Cheshire wasn't paying attention. He felt like a failure.

"Besides, he needs help recreating his human form. Alyss can't exactly have a small cat for her Knight."

Cheshire looked up. Alyss' Knight?

Niko smiled at him.

"You, Cheshire, are going to become Alyss' Knight. Your special duty is to protect her no matter what, and be her eyes and ears in this world. But you can no longer be what you were before."

"_**I can be Alyss' Knight?"**_ said Cheshire, hopeful.

"You will have to abandon your previous form as a Chain, but yes. Alice, the B-Rabbit, has already chosen hers. Oz is coming along nicely as her Knight. So what do you say, Cheshire? Will you join us?"

Cheshire meowed, and curled up next to Niko. He would help them, since they wanted to protect his Alyss.

Seven cats yowled as one. Cheshire could feel his missing parts grow back, and his power as Chain was shattered.

When he woke up, he was a cat again. Niko had something in his hand.

"You would look silly without this around your neck," he said, as he tied the black ribbon around Cheshire's neck. On it was a tiny golden bell. It was very similar to the one that had stored Alice's memories of Sabrie.

He couldn't speak though. Cheshire looked at Niko in confusion.

"Unfortunately the conversion to Anarchy takes a while to fully complete. You'll have to stay with me for at least a week before you can take human form again."

He didn't like that, but he would have to live with it.

"And as for your new form, we can't have you calling yourself Cheshire all the time. Which is why Alyss has agreed to let me rename you."

He cocked his head. What did he mean, new name?

"_Child of Anarchy, thy past is thine own. But while it can never be truly forgotten, the present places it's own demands on your soul. You true name is now...**Madness.**"_

The newly named Madness meowed. It was hungry. Chaos bounded up and sat on Niko's shoulder.

"Let's go cause some Chaos."

Chaos meowed, happy.

* * *

Niko ended up watching Oscar drag the half awake Oz to the school. He yawned.

Every time he brought another Anarchy brother into the fold, he felt sleepy for a week. He went outside to find a nice spot to curl up under. Break had an annoying tendency to pester Madness after he realized who the cat was.

Apparently he was still cross about the cat having his left eye. If he kept it up, then Niko would do something to annoy him back.

Madness curled up with his new brothers as Niko laid out the sheet he had swiped. The maids would no doubt get on his nerves about it later.

* * *

Oz and Raven were acting strangely when Oscar brought them back to the house.

Apparently they had run into Elliot Nightray. Raven had been completely rejected by his little brother, and Oz had been severely annoyed by the boy.

Niko watched with amusement as Sharon tried to bond with Alice. And when she went into her girly mode, he carefully edged away from the girl.

Thirty minutes later she returned with a vengeance. Niko stayed far away from the scene as Sharon lit into Oz. Apparently she had learned that he and Alice had already kissed.

"Sharon, you do realize that in order to make a contract the Chain has to share some of it's blood? Alice probably did that to make the contract with Oz," said Niko from his refuge behind the couch.

Raven seemed to be shell shocked that they had kissed...and ended up being hit by the door when Oscar arrived with juice.

(Which ended up being wine.)

Niko didn't mind his first taste of alcohol. Even though he was technically underage. He was only eleven after all!

Chaos and his brothers appeared to join in on the fun. Even Madness popped his head out to annoy Break.

(Break sensed who Madness was, because he was glaring at the cat. It probably didn't help that he had two red eyes so similar to his own.)

Niko seemed to have a high tolerance for the stuff, because he was among the few who weren't passed outright.

At least until he saw the ceiling flash above him and he fell asleep.

Chaos and Discord chuckled. They picked up the boy and took him to his room so he could sleep it off.

* * *

"So what's your new cat's name?" asked Oz.

"Everyone, meet Madness," said Niko as he dropped the cat into Alice's arms.

Her eyes opened in surprise, as she petted the cat without thinking.

"Is...is this Cheshire?"

"He _was_ Cheshire. I saved him from the dimension collapse. If you want, you can help me take care of him until he's ready to head back to your twin."

"My twin?" said Alice, confused.

Niko smiled.

"Haven't you ever wondered why the Will of the Abyss was so interested in you? Why you were always able to talk to her in the Abyss?"

"The Will of the Abyss...is my twin?" said Alice.

Niko nodded.

"I have seen Alyss, and you two look identical. One for the Abyss, one for the Human realm. That is how it has been, and how it will be."

"How do you know all that, Niko?" asked Sharon.

Niko chuckled.

"When you have lived in madness as long as I have, nothing surprises you. After all, anyone remotely interesting is mad, in some way or another.*"

* * *

**_(Cyber props to anyone who can recognize this quote!)_**


End file.
